


An Awkward Moment

by you_were_my_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Remus Lupin is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_were_my_stars/pseuds/you_were_my_stars
Summary: The first wizarding war included some quiet nights at Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius think they're alone, only to be proven wrong. Lily is deeply unbothered.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	An Awkward Moment

Lily was sitting cross-legged on the bed, annotating a map of dark mark appearances, trying to detect some sort of pattern. She decided to give it a few more minutes before calling it a night and moving on to something else. It had been hours, and she’d become lost deep in a blur of her own thoughts. Perhaps because of her focused state, she hadn’t heard anyone coming up the creaky steps of Grimmauld Place and nearly jumped out of her skin when the heavy oak door suddenly burst open. 

For a moment, she was stunned silent, taken aback by the sight before her. Sirius had evidently shoved Remus backward through the doorway and now had him pressed rather firmly against the nearest bedroom wall. They were kissing with a passion and ferocity that bordered on frightening, but neither man seemed to mind. Remus had one hand woven into raven hair, and the other on Sirius’s muscular arm, which was still pinning him in place.

He moaned as Sirius progressed down and began sucking at his neck. Lily, having now shaken off the shock, opened her mouth to let them know they weren’t alone, but just then Remus’s eyes slipped open. His expression went from one of complete bliss to absolute terror in hardly a second. “Siri…” he gasped, hastily releasing his grip on Sirius’s hair.

“Mm?” Sirius replied, mouth still pressed against scarred skin.

“Sirius!” Remus sounded alarmed as he pushed the other’s arms away.

The shift in Sirius was remarkable. His voice was full of concern, “What is it, love?”

Remus looked directly at Lily and said, “We’re in the wrong room, Siri.”

“What?”

Lily swallowed hard, “Hello.”

Sirius looked like his heart could have stopped as he whirled around. It only took a moment for the situation to dawn on him. “Lily!” he exclaimed. Ever the performer, he almost seemed happy to see her, “How are you this evening?”

It was difficult not to laugh at him, but she responded, “I’m fine, you?”

“Good, good. I’m having a splendid night so far,” he smiled.

Lily bit back a knowing grin, “I bet you are.” She saw Remus let his head fall back against the wall, his face flushed with embarrassment. “Listen,” she continued, gathering her things and standing up from the bed, “I’m going to head down to the kitchen, cook myself some dinner, and read a book, so if you need anything in the next hour or two, you’ll need to really holler, all right?”

Remus, still scarlet up to his ears began sputtering, “Lil, it’s not-”

But Sirius cut him off with a gentle hand on his chest, “Thanks, Lily.”

“No worries,” she said, walking past them and toward the stairs, “have a good night.”


End file.
